Ladynoir July 2017 - Confidante
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 16: Confidante! - Adrien is once again rejected by his father on a very important day he turns into Chat Noir to get away. Luckily for him Ladybug is around to lend him an ear.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Confidante**

Chat Noir raced through Paris as fast as he could, tears blurring his vision.

Soon he reached the Eiffel Tower where he climbed all the way to the top.

Reaching the top he sat down, pulled his knees to his chest, buried his face in them and started sobbing uncontrolably.

He didn't know for how long he sat there until he heard a soft 'thumb' behind her.

"Chat?" the lovely voice of his partner Ladybug rang through the air.

He didn't lift his head, not even when she moved closer and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

She didn't say anything and just sat next to him, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

Minutes or maybe even hours passed but slowly Chat started to calm down, his sobbing lessening and taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright now?" Ladybug asked as she sweetly rubbed his back.

He didn't say anything and just nodded as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Kitty, what happened?" she went and finally asked the unavoidable question.

The poor boy looked at the girl through glassy teary eyes, hesitant to tell her why he was such an emotional mess right now.

"Please, Chat? I really just want to help you." Ladybug seemded to read his thoughts as she leaned closer.

Having the girl he loved care about him so much almost made him burst out crying again but he managed to keep it in.

Instead he took a deep breath and looked into her pretty blue eyes.

"I... I just needed some time away from home." he told her.

"Chat, I don't know what's going on but I can tell that's not the full story. If you don't want to tell me what's going on that's fine too." she told him with a small frown.

He shook his head and said "That's not it! I- I just need some time!"

Ladybug nodded in understanding and shifted even closer so their sides were touching.

"Me and my father don't exactly see each other often." he started hesitantly.

"You don't see your father often? How?" Ladybug asked though she right away slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at him apologetically.

Just by her reaction to that little bit of information it was obvious she herself probably had very loving parents that she saw every day like normal people their age did.

"My father is very busy with work. It's been like that for as long as I can remember but it became worse since..." he trailed off and looked at the ground wondering if he should tell her.

"Since what, Chat? Come on, you know you can tell me." Ladybug gently encouraged him and he nodded.

"The thing is, we were supposed to have dinner together and the last time we did that was months ago. Just as I was on my way his assistent came and told me my dad had something _urgent_ to take care of and that he'd have dinner with me some _other_ time." he growled at the end and felt Ladybug's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"You and your dad haven't even had dinner together in months and he just _ditched_ you?" he asked with a frown.

He knew how she probably thought of it and gave a bitter laugh.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm kind of used to it by now." he attempted to shrug her worried hand off and close the discussion but Ladybug wasn't having it.

"Chat, if you were used to it you wouldn't have been crying just like that. Is there something more going on?" she asked and thinking back on the fuller details he felt his throat tighten as his eyes filled themselves with more tears.

"Oh, Kitty, I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to!" Ladybug yelled as she rubbed his back again to try and comfort him.

He took a few breaths to collect himself again and shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I want you to know, my lady." he told her, feeling a lot better upon seeing her sweet worried smile.

"It's... This wouldn't have just been any dinner. My mother-" "Is it your mother's birthday?" Ladybug blurted before once again covering her mouth.

"Sorry!" she squeaked in a way that would have made him laugh if he'd been feeling normal but he wasn't so he just gave her a small smile.

"It would have been." he answered her question.

"It would have been my mother's birthday today." he clarified upon seeing Ladybug's confusion and her face went in the blink of an eye from curious to horrified.

"C-C-Chat, i-i-i-is s-she..." the girl couldn't bring herself to ask the question he knew she was trying to ask.

"I don't know." he answerred with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" he flinched at Ladybug's outburst, both at the question and at the fact she practically screamed in his ear.

She seemed to regret her action right away but he decided to ignore it and explained what he meant, no matter how much it hurt.

"My mother... She's gone." he said.

"Gone?" Ladybug repeated softly and he nodded.

"Gone. Up until almost a year ago my father was a lot more involved in my life but he still rarely ever had time for me but at least I had my mother. She was an absolute angel, always there for me no matter what. She and I were pretty much inseperable. I thought we were happy together but then one day she was gone. Me, my father and everyone we knew looked all through the house and the rest of Paris but she was nowhere to be found. We kept hope for months that she would turn up but she never did. After she disappeared father threw himself into even more work then he already did, ignoring me unless he needs to order me around. I guess I remind him too much of her or something." he looked down at his lap.

"Chat..." Ladybug whispered from next to her but he didn't look at her.

"I don't know how or why she disappeared. I don't know if she left on her own free will or if she was taken or where she could be right now or if she's even still alive." he sighed as his tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks again.

"Sometimes I wonder I she left because of me. I mean, I've always been very clingy and-" "You stop right there!" Chat jumped when he heard Ladybug's angry voice and when he turned to look at her again he was shocked to see that just like him the girl had big fat tears on her face as she glared at him.

"Ladybug, wha-" he wanted to ask her why she was crying but before he could finish she suddenly grabbed both his shoulders and forved him to fully fave her and leaned into his face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Chat Noir! I know what you were going to say and you're wrong!" she yelled and despite how her words should make him feel happier, right now they only made him angry.

"How can you say that?! You don't even know what my life was like back then!" he cried back.

SLAP!

Chat sat there in shock with his head turned right, his left cheek stinging.

Ladybug just slapped him.

Before he even had the chance to pull himself together did Ladybug grab his face between her hands and forced him to look her right into her eyes.

"You're right. I don't know what your life was like back then and I don't even really know what it's like now but I _do_ know you. I know how nobody could ever willingly abondon someone like you! You're the sweetest most caring person I ever met so don't you dare think you mother was sick of you! Do you hear me?!" she screamed the last part almost desperately and more tears escaped the boy.

Only this time they weren't tears of sadness and hurt but tears in happiness over how much his lady cared for him.

"Alright." he said softly, closing his eyes and emjoying the warmth of Ladybug as she pulled him into a hug.

"Good." she said back as she nuzzled his cheek.

After a while they slowly pulled away from each other.

"Chat, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through but please know I'll always be here for you." Ladybug told him.

"I know, Bugaboo. Thank you." he answered and smiled as he saw her light up at his nickname for her.

"Hey, can you maybe... tell me how your mother looked and what she was like?" she then asked shyly.

A happy grin decorated Chat's face at that.

"She was the most beautiful woman ever! Her skin was a little lighter then mine and so was her hair but she had the same eyes as I have! The irirses and not the scarla, mind you." his grin widened when Ladybug giggled at his little joke.

"Her eyes were large almond-shaped and she had the really cute small nose and mouth!" he went on and felt a little proud as he saw Ladybug looking at him in awe.

"She sounds gorgeous." she said and he nodded.

"She was. For her personality, nearly the same as mine. She's the one who I got my love for puns from!" he laughed as Ladybug's admiring look turned into one of horror.

"Oh no..." he groaned as she burried her face in her hands and he laughed more.

"Yeah, we used to drive my father crazy by telling pun after pun around him." he chuckled to himself at one of the many memories.

Ladybug removed her hands and smiled up at him.

"She sure sounds like something." she said and he nodded before reaching over and gently cupping her cheek.

"She would have liked you." he told her.

"Ladybug smiled and placed her own hand over his.

"I'm sure I'll like her too when I meet her." she answered.

" _If_ you meet her." Chat corrected her with a small frown.

"No, _when_ I meet her." Ladybug insisted.

"How can you be so sure you'll ever meet her?" he asked.

"Womanly instict." Ladybug said and Chat laughed again.

"Well, she also often talked about that and it always turned out with her being right so I guess I'll believe you for now." he chuckled.

Feeling really thankful he reached over and hugged the girl again.

He could hear Ladybug gasp in surprise but soon he felt her arms wrapping around him too as she hugged back.

"Thank yo for listening and being here for me, Ladybg." he whispered.

"You're welcome, my little kitten. Just know I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to." she whispered back.

"Alright. Same goes for you." he said as he let go of her.

Before doing the same Ladybug shocked him again by stading on her toes and gently kissing the cheek she slapped earlier.

"It's getting late. We should go home." was the only thing she said like she hadn't kissed him at all.

Chat stood frozen for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"I suppose you're right as usual." he said before returning the favor, carefully kissing her cheek.

Ladybug beamed up at him, an adorable blush coloring her face before she turned around.

Taking that as his cue he did the same and they both left the Eiffel Tower, each going their seperate ways.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
